


cold, unfeeling, emotionless

by chocolatechip



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, But he doesnt know it, Emotional Data (Star Trek), M/M, does this count as a drabble?????, he thinks he cant feel, wow i was not expecting it to be this angsty when i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: Data wanted to feel (maybe he was just made broken).





	cold, unfeeling, emotionless

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm did anyone order a dish of data angst with a sprinkle of daforge and a side of more angst??????????????????????

Data did not feel. He did not know emotion. He did not smile when he saw his friends, he did not cry when he lost them, he did not scream when he was faced with a life-threatening situation, he did not laugh when Riker cracked a joke.

 

He did not.

 

But oh, he wanted to. He wanted to so badly. He never shared this yearning with anyone, never told anyone. But he wanted to,  _ needed _ to.

 

He was painfully ignorant of other’s emotions. He did not understand them, he did not know how to react to them. He was seemingly unable to function properly when a friend needed comforting, or wanted a reaction to a strong emotion they were experiencing.

 

He was with Geordi one night, and he looked at him, thinking that once Geordi realized how monotone and dull he is, Geordi would leave him.

 

Geordi never did leave.

 

Data could not help but seek out emotion. He watched tear-jerking plays in the holodeck, he listened to the funny and the sad stories that a few of the crew members told. He researched for hours on end about emotion and  _ feeling. _

 

Nothing happened.

 

He was not suddenly able to experience emotion. He could not laugh, he could not cry. He could not blush, he could not stutter or stumble. He simply could not.

 

He wondered that, since he could not experience emotion, yet Lore could, perhaps he was just broken? Maybe there was a mistake or a glitch in his programming. Maybe, when he was created, that aspect of his life was forgotten. Or maybe… 

 

Maybe he was just made to be broken.

 

_ Maybe he was just made broken. _

 

He was a blank canvas, waiting to be painted. He was emotionless, waiting to feel.


End file.
